


The Lighthouse Keeper

by Mevelar



Series: The Outliers [2]
Category: Guild Wars 2
Genre: Coming of Age, F/M, Interspecies Romance, Other, guild wars romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mevelar/pseuds/Mevelar
Summary: Kaleb Grimwald considers himself a very lucky man. The love that both he and his charr wife share transcended boundaries that many in Tyria had once thought were all but impossible.  For her part, Amalthia Steelblade would never have imagined falling in love with someone outside her species… let alone a human.News of their union had not gone unnoticed. The newlywed pair would soon receive a special invitation from none other than Queen Jenna herself, congratulating them on their goundbreaking marriage.  Kaleb, however, was less than thrilled with the notion of traveling to Divinity’s Reach.  Memories of a dark and painful past haunted his mind as he recalled a chain of events that forever shaped the lives of his two closest friends (whom he had known since childhood).Kaleb is now left to ponder whether or not to confront his past... or bury it forever.
Relationships: Grimwald family, Steelblade, charr - Relationship, guildwars, human - Relationship, inter-species - Relationship
Series: The Outliers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086311
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

A warm sensation throbbed against Kaleb’s face. He looked down and noticed a winged farie dragon was worming its way into his left nostril.

_ There you go little guy. Find your dark, warm home. _

The sky above was bathed in swaths of crystalline sheep and shimmering buttered toast. Curiously, he wondered why the three-headed dingle troll had not come to join the tea party.

Off in the distance he heard a faint voice. At first he could not make out what it said, but as he concentrated harder, he swore it sounded something like  _ holstill _ .

He looked at the faerie dragon once more. Then he looked up and closed his eyes.

_ Now when I count to three, you’ll be safe and sound in your new home. _

_ One.. _

_ Two… _

_ Three… _

_ Okay little fella… _

“Whaaaaaa!!”

“My gods! What the HELL?!”

Kaleb’s eyes were open for real this time. He felt a warm furry hand clasped hold of his lower jaw as he looked at his nose practically cross-eyed and saw an orange pawed finger shoved firmly in his left nostril.

“Hold still, you doofus! Otherwise I might jab something that I don’t intend to,” Amalthia’s voice said with a firm but soothing purr.

His mind pondered the most obvious question after being awakened from his strange, but otherwise peaceful slumber.

“Why do you have your claw up my schnoz?” He said with a nasally grunt.

She looked at him and smiled with her pearly canines displayed prominently across her golden feline face. “You’ve got a booger that’s been hanging out from under your nose every time you breath out. It’s disgusting! And since you, my love, are too lazy to do anything about it, I thought I would take an angling excursion by removing it for you.”

“Now hold still.”

She wiggled her claw some more hoping to snag the gooey little rascal.

“Waaait… almost…”

“Got it!”

Amalthia withdrew her finger, held it aloft and marveled at the long rubbery wad of mucus that dangled at the tip of her ivory claw. She opened her maw, then with a lap of her raspy tongue, licked her talon clean.

“Mmmm.  _ Salty! _ Not too unlike certain other oozy parts of your body.” She gave a playful squeeze to his manhood as she gazed into his chestnut eyes.

He gazed back into her amber orbs. “I love you, Ama. Even though you are quite…”

It was all he could say, just seconds before the couple locked in a passionate kiss.

“Disgusting?” She chimed. “Would you have me any other way?”

“No.”

“Good! But you know that you are adorably disgusting as well.” She licked him on the face then rested her head on his bare chest.

“Me? No way! At least I don’t perform fishing expeditions up your schnozolla.” Kaleb said as he massaged each of her four ears.

“Oh, but you  _ do _ perform them elsewhere. Don’t you? Hmmm?” His charr wife pointed to her posterior.

Kaleb’s face briefly turned red as a beet before returning to its normal ruddy complexion.

“You are so adorable when you blush, little mouse. It makes me really horny just seeing you this way.”

“Is that an invitation for seconds?”

“I thought it was thirds? My oh my Mister Grimwald. You  _ have _ been pumping my cup to overflow on a rather consistent and quite pleasurable basis over these past two weeks.”

“Hey! I’ve got the juice to fill it, yanno!”

Just then, there was a knock on the door followed by the shuffling sound of something being slid under it.

“Seriously, Kal. My love canal topped off and I’m leaking like a runny bucket because of you. These sheets are a sticky mess and I haven’t even bathed yet.”

Kaleb looked puzzled. “Should I be ashamed of my mess or proud?”

With catlike grace, Amalthia leaped from the bed, yanked off the covers then promptly tossed them in Kaleb’s face. “I think  _ you _ should do the laundry this time,  _ love _ !”

“Geez! And here I thought charr gals were supposed to be different. I suppose women are the same no matter what species they are,” he said with a huff.

She flashed him a toothy grin. “We are a species unto ourselves, us females. Cower before our might!” 

  
“So does that mean we can get a little more nooky, nooky in after I do the laundry?”

“No sugar and spice until sheets are as white as… well, you know what I mean. Now to the washroom with you,  _ manslave _ !”

_ Hmm. I wonder what junk mail was slid under the door this time _ , Amalthia thought to herself as she wandered over to the front door garbed only in her luxurious golden tiger striped pelt.

Kaleb stepped through the doorway leading to the basement of their new flat. He and Amalthia moved from Ulfgar’s tavern a couple of months ago hoping to find a place that was a bit more roomy. After taking care of his chores, he headed back upstairs to find his wife thumbing through the mail.

His wife mumbled off a few incoherent words as she began tossing the parcels on the small coffee table.

“Lesse – bills, bills. A potential new contract… on someone’s head of course,” she said with a wicked grimace. “ _ More _ bills. A royal invitation from Queen Jenna annnnd… can you guess?”

“You had me at the contract.” He quipped.

She smirked. “An invitation to appear on the Bernie Lomax show.”

“Now what was that about the bills?”

Amalthia was the one who looked puzzled this time. “Um. Didn’t you even catch what I just said?”

“No, Miss Steelblade. Of course I’m referring to the royal invitation,  _ furball _ ! Now why don’t you be a good kitty and open it for me.”

“So saucy this morning, aren’t we Mister Grimwald?” She shrugged her shoulders, smiled then with a quick swipe of her claw, opened the parcel. The letter was written on high quality parchment and bore the raised seal of the Krytan Queen. She read aloud.

“ _ Dear Amalthia and Kaleb Grimwald-Steelblade, _

_ By order of her royal majesty Queen Jenna of Kryta, you are both hereby invited to meet directly the highness herself in Divinity’s Reach in celebration of your groundbreaking union. The meeting will be held at the royal palace at noon a fortnight from the day you receive this letter. _

_ Best regards, _

_ Signed, Jenna – Queen of Kryta _ ”

She folded the letter then looked at Kaleb. “Eh. It’s probably just junk mail. Shall it pitch it?”

Kaleb rushed over to examine the invitation more closely. “Woah there. While I might not be the most educated man in Tyria, I do know a legit seal when I see one. That definitely looks like the real thing.”

“Great! That means word of our marriage has reached some pretty important peeps in Tyria. Annnd it means loads of some of the finest vintage that we can get ourselves completely shit-faced drunk off of too. How about that?” She said with a grin.

She looked at him and noticed a markedly unexpected countenance on his face. “Kaleb? What’s the matter?”

Kaleb turned away and bowed his head. “Nothing’s the matter.”

“Look. Since being with you, I’ve come to recognize how humans express their emotions through facial gestures. Yours tells me that something's not all peachy keen. Now what is it??”

“Nothing! Okay?! Sorry Ama, It’s something I’d rather not talk about if you don’t mind.”

Her four ears drooped in sadness as she went over to him. “We’re a team, Kal. When we bonded six months ago, you promised that we would face our problems  _ together _ . Now buck up and tell me!”

He closed his eyes as his thoughts drifted to the past.  _ Divinity’s Reach – it’s been a lifetime ago. But now it only feels like it all happened only yesterday. Dammit! _

With a heavy sigh, he opened his eyes then turned to her. “You are right, Ama. Something  _ is _ wrong. Well. More to the point… something  _ went _ wrong many years ago. That place was Divinity’s Reach.”

“Oh my. I hear a story coming. I’m all ears,” Amalthia laughed then sat down as her ears flicked in contentment.

Kaleb pulled up a chair, rested his elbows on the table then clasped his hands together. “Where do I begin?”

“One step at a time, Kal. You can do this.” She assured him.

_ Yes I can!  _ he mused. __

Kaleb began to tell his tale.


	2. Chapter 2

_ My father took me to Divinity’s Reach when I was around ten. He went there to broker a deal with someone who owned some adjoining land in the hopes of expanding our property. That’s also where I first met my two best friends, Brad and Cynthia. _

Daniel Grimwald held open the heavy wooden door of the _Tapper Tavern_ as he beckoned for his son to come forth. A rather tall boy for someone of his age, Kaleb deftly maneuvered his mop-haired lanky frame though the narrow opening, being careful to stay close to his father.

“It’s okay, son. These fellas only look meaner than they actually are,” his father tried to reassure him.

Kaleb was overwhelmed by the cacophony of sights and sounds that greeted his senses. He could hear men swearing at each other and witnessed a couple of minor scuffles break out. As he swiveled his head back and forth trying to take in all of the information, his face wound up firmly planted on a smelly set of trousers.

“Aye! Watch it, rugrat!” came the gruff, stammering voice of a bearded man who appeared to be twice the boy’s height.

With a quick pull, Daniel reeled his son back then promptly apologized to the staggering drunkard. Moments later, an absolutely enormous individual emerged from the doorway leading to the back storage room. He easily towered over everyone in the bar. His beard and hair were long and grizzled and his massive forearms were enveloped in an intricate pattern of tattoos.

“Hey dad, is that a real norn?” Kaleb pointed with nervous trepidation as he watched the gargantuan individual slowly walking towards them.

“Real norn?!” the man bellowed.

“Come to think of it, I don’t ever recall meetin’ a fake norn,” he said as he looked down at both Kaleb and his father then belted out a laugh that thundered throughout the bar.

“Hey Ulfgar. It’s good to see you, my friend,” Daniel said as he reached out to shake the norn’s enormous hand.

“Pleasure’s all mine, Dan. Yer boy’s been growin’ like a forest fire. Last time I saw this pup, he was neigh high to a pocket raptor.” Ulgar smiled then offered them to sit down at the main bar.

“Eight years goes by all too fast. How’s life been treatin’ you?”

Ulfgar glanced down at one of the mugs he had picked up to clean. “Been good so far. But I still miss my beloved. My hunts are never the same without her.”

Daniel bowed his head. “I’m sorry, Ulf. She was a good woman. I miss her too.”

“Anyways, what brings ya two to Divinity’s Reach?”

“I was just stoppin’ in to see Cecil. He sent me a letter a few months back mentioning somethin’ about wantin’ to sell me some land that adjoins my property. So I figured I’d drop by and see how he’s been doin’ since we last served together.”

Ulfgar nodded. “You gonna take him up on his offer?”

Daniel shrugged. “Dunno. By the looks of things, I think Shirley and I can manage it money wise. Wagon business is growin’ and soon I’m gonna need some extra hands at the homestead. Offer is there if you need some extra coin, Ulf.” 

“You needn’t pay me in coin, old friend. You Grimwalds are good folks and I don’t mind lendin’ yas my legendary strength.” Ulfgar said with a wink to Kaleb as he flexed his bulbous arms.

Shortly thereafter, a stout gentleman with wavy blond hair stepped through the saloon doors that lead from the kitchen area to the main tavern. Daniel recognized him almost immediately.

“Hey there, ole’ chum.”

“Dan the man!” Came Cecil Pendragon’s chipper voice as he reached out to give his old war buddy a manly hug. “How’ve ya been?”

The elder Grimwald offered his seat to his friend. “Doin’ well. It looks like your establishment is hummin’ right along.”

“Good days, bad days my friend. I wouldn’t have gotten anywhere without old Ulf here. Ain’t that right?”

Ulfgar chuckled then offered up a stein. “Ale, bossman?”

“Nah. Make it a mead, round the house,” replied Cecil who glanced back at the swinging doors to the kitchen. He placed his thumb and index fingers in his mouth then let out a loud whistle.

“Brad! Get yer butt in here, boy!”

Moments later, a slender boy with hair much like his father’s strode confidently in. He looked briefly at Kaleb before standing at attention.

“Yes pops?”

Cecil introduced his son to the Grimwalds. Brad confidently extended his hand out to Kaleb who stood almost a head taller than him.

“Brad Pendragon. What’s yours?”

“Kaleb. Kaleb Grimwald. My dad brought me here to meet your dad. Something about a land deal and all that.”

“Yeah. Pops keeps talkin’ about wanting to sell that piece o’ land. He’s hoping the extra coin will go towards fixin up this place.”

Daniel looked at the two boys then commented to his friend. “Well, it looks like our pups have taken a liking to each already. How about you boys go on to play. Us grownups have a few things to discuss.”

“Awww daad. Can’t we stay and listen? Maybe we can learn a few adult things. Isn’t that right Brad?”

Brad nodded with a smile.

“This here is really borin’ stuff. Boy, why don’t you show Kaleb around the place a bit. It’s far more entertaining then what we are gonna be yammering bout.” Cecil said while pointing towards the front wooden door.

With a chest-fisted salute, Brad beckoned for his newfound friend to follow. “C’mon! I know some really neat stuff we can check out.”

Kaleb obliged and the two boys dodged their way past the flurry of staggering patrons then headed out the front door. Once they were outside, Brad pointed towards a locked cellar that was set off to the side of the main building. As the two knelt in front of the locked double doors, Brad fished out a small key from his pocket then promptly undid the padlock. The doors yawned open revealing a cavernous void. In spite of the dark and gloomy interior, both boys elected to press onward.

“Wow. What is this place?” Kaleb asked while stumbling blindly in the dark.

“Hold on. Lemme get a light.” Braid said as he pulled a crystal from his pocket then whispered an incantation to bring it to life.

“Cool! What is that?” Kaleb could now see cavernous walls surrounding him and Brad. The eerie purple glow from the crystal only amplified the already spooky-looking area.

“It’s somethin’ my ma gave me when I was really little. I can get it to glow by saying some magic words. Neato, huh?”

“Well, yeah. I’d want one of those.”

“So does everyone. But ma said that it only works for some peoples. She didn’t know why but that’s just how it works,” Brad said with a frown.

The boys meandered their way to the bottom of the stony staircase. In front of them was a heavy wooden door that appeared to be slightly ajar.

“Ha! I knew it! That old norn never remembers to lock up this place.” Brad said as he gave the door a gentle nudge.

“Um. Are we even supposed to be in here? Isn’t this like being a burglar?”

“Nah. It’s just the cellar where we keep all the extra booze. Ole’ Ulf uses this place as a crash pad. Half the time he’s so drunk he doesn’t even know what’s going on. Hey. Check this out.”

Brad beckoned for Kaleb to step though as the two began exploring the small adjoining room just on the other side of the doorway. Kaleb noticed wood carvings of various animals that adorned the walls of the cramped quarters. He also couldn’t help but notice the pungent smell of alcohol that permeated the enormous bed. Above the headboard, hung a painting of a bearded gentleman who held a flaxen blond woman lovingly in his arms. He quickly surmised that it must be Ulfgar and his late wife.

“What if Ulf finds out we are down here?”

Brad winked and smiled. “Don’t worry about it. We’ve got plenty of places to hide if he does. He thrashes around like a drunk bear so there’s no way he can just sneak up on us.”

Kaleb noticed a sizable stack of barrels in one corner of the room. He walked closer to examine them.

“What’s this stuff? Beer?”

“Why don’t we find out? Huh?” Brad chucked mischievously.

“Wha? Do you mean we are allowed to drink this stuff?”

“Well, not exactly ‘allowed’. But we always _can_ drink it… if no one finds out.”

Kaleb shook his head. “Woah. Dad would tan my hide if he found out I was drinking booze.”

Brad laughed. “Who said he would? I mean I come down here all the time and drink. Pops doesn’t seem to know or even care.”

“You drink and don’t get in trouble?” Kaleb was amazed at the revelation.

“ Sure. I mean, never. Never get in trouble, that is. One time I drank a whole cask of that norn’s  _ mee-ayde _ .”

“Didn’t you get drunked?”

“ Oh hells no. I’m immune to getting drunk. That’s what it’s called, by the way -  _ drunk _ .”

The two boys examined one of the casks hoping to find some way of opening it. After fumbling around his pockets, Brad pulled out a small pocket knife then began jabbing at the spongy cork that sealed the forbidden contents.

“Hey. Look for some mugs. I’ll bet you’ll find some under the bed.” Brad said as he began to loosen the stubborn plug that denied thy boys’ their prize.

Crawling on his hands and knees, Kaleb made his way under the bed and found more than just empty mugs. He found a treasure trove of sheathed swords and hunting equipment that looked as if it hadn’t seen the light of day in decades.

“Woohoo! Got it!” Brad shouted triumphantly as the golden liquid began spewing out.

Soon, the two boys began filling their mugs to the brim with the mysterious concoction, each holding their noses before taking a swig. Kaleb spat out the first batch and his friend laughed at his misfortune. However, he tried a few times more until his senses became acclimated to the bitter taste.

“Ooohh. Ooohh. I think I’m gonna be sick...” Kaleb said as he tried his best to put on his bravest face in front of his friend.

Brad hung his head between his knees trying his own best to act tough. “I’m not schick, I’m just… schleepy.”

The two boys propped each other up by the shoulders when, as they were about to pass out, were suddenly awakened by a thunderous noise.

“By the great spirits?!”

“Ul… Ulf.. gar?” Brad slurred.

The enormous norn looked down and saw two young lads nearly passed out with a half-consumed stein of mead resting underneath Kaleb’s hand. The cask was tipped over with most of the contents already spilled onto the floor.

“Woah is me. Yer father’s gonna have my hide if he finds out what’s happened.” Ulfgar shook his head in shame.

“Oh please, Ulfgar. Don’t tell my dad. He’ll ground me until I’m an old man.” Kaleb pleaded.

“Aye. You lads have really spilt the honey this time. But rest assured, ole’ Ulf will fix everything. Up on yer feet, both of ya.”

Attempting to regain balance, both Brad and Kaleb tried to fight their intoxicated states. Within a couple of hours, some of the worst effects had worn off thanks to an herbal remedy that Ulfgar had given them.

Kaleb’s head felt like it had been smashed into a brick wall. “I don’t feel so good.”

“Not me. I’m just...” Brad said just seconds before he passed out again.

“Eyes open, pup. No time for dallying. You boys are gonna make this right.”

“How, Ulf?” Brad said in a sleepy tone.

“There’s an old norn recipe that can cure even the worst of hangovers. Trust me, I know this to be true. Now I’m gonna make a list of some special ingredients and the both of yas are gonna go out and fetch ‘em.”

Ulfgar scribbled the recipe down on a scratch piece of parchment then handed it to them. Both Brad and Kaleb were dumbfounded by the ingredient list. Slug antenna; tails from sewer rats.; dog spit and green pond water, just to name a few.

“Eww! Gross! Are you serious, Ulf? Do we _have_ to get these things?” Brad protested.

“If yas don’t want yer backside redder than a monkey’s bum, you bet your beaver tail I’m serious.”

Kaleb stood up and gave his own version of the chest-fisted salute. “Me and Brad will do it, Ulf. You have our word. We’ll get the things on your list. Right Brad?”

“Um. Sure, man. I’m cool with it. Let’s go!”

With a dexterous wave of his imposing arm, Ulfgar pushed the wooden door wide open then gestured for both of the boys to leave. “Off, both of yas. And may your adventures be legendary.”

Once they were out of the cellar, the pair began searching for the various items on the list. Kaleb had located several snails under a cluster of rocks while Brad lucked out in finding a couple of dead rats by a storm drain. They rounded several narrow streets a few blocks away from the tavern hoping to find the next few items on the list. Suddenly, Kaleb heard a faint whimpering sound that seemed to come from a dark alleyway nearby.

_Dog spit!_ Both of them said in unison as they made their way towards the as-of-yet unidentified sound.

The alley was enclosed by several high rise flats and cast dark, ominous shadows over the entire length of the dank, cobblestone road. When they approached closer, Kaleb saw a dark form moving in what looked to be some type of crate. As he got closer, he discovered a medium-sized golden furred dog that had somehow gotten itself caught.

“Easy there, boy. It’s okay. We won’t hurt ya. But we do need some of your spit.” Kaleb said cautiously as he knelt down to try and comfort the scared pooch.

“Careful, Kal. It might be rabid.” Brad warned.

“Nah. It’s alright. He seems friendly enough. Oh wait. His paw looks like it’s bleeding. He’s hurt.”

Overcoming his own initial trepidation, Brad also knelt down then began to pet the frightened dog. He looked at the wound then placed his hand on the paw that bled and muttered a healing spell. Within moments, the wound was healed and the dog’s ears perked up in delight.

“That was so cool! Did your mother teach you that?”

Brad grinned widely. “You betcha. That cage is too heavy for me to lift. Think you can help me free him?”

Kaleb stood up and gave his new best friend a wide grin of his own. “Watch me, my friend. I’ve been lifting wagon wheels with my dad since I was a tiny little pup.”

With a degree of strength that was above average for one his age, Kaleb slowly began to lift the heavy object. Brad coaxed the dog out by using some dried jerky that he had stowed away in his pocket. Once free, he examined the dog more closely for any signs of additional injuries.

“He looks fine. I guess we can get some of that spit and be on our way.” Kaleb wiped the dog’s mouth with a handkerchief just seconds before it suddenly ran off.

Moments later, an ominous voice came from behind followed by the sound of multiple footsteps. As they swiveled their heads to identify the sound, they noticed four boys who looked to be in their early teens gazing meaninglessly down upon them.

“Well, well. Lookie what we have here – two lil twits who just released that damn mutt we’d been hopin’ to catch for weeks. That thing had been pissin’ and shittin’ all over our turf. And thanks to you two jokers, it's gonna be doin’ it all over again.”

Kaleb knew these kids were trouble and immediately positioned himself in a fighting stance. “He was hurt. We were just trying to help.”

“The only thing that’s gonna get hurt is you two little punks. No one messes with the Corsair’s traps and gets away with it.” The tallest boy said with a sinister grin as he rolled up his sleeves while being flanked by his three fellow gang members.

Frightened, Brad said in a quivering voice, “Kal. What are we gonna do? They outnumber us two-to-one and I ain’t no fighter.”

The gang member, who’s bushy brown hair bounced while he ambled by in his loose-fitting clothing, laughed at the comment as he moved off to the side preventing any chance for Kaleb and Brad to escape. “The sissy healer is mine. You threes takes the big-little retard.”

“ Ha! Your friends ought to be going after you, then.  _ Retard _ !” Came Kaleb’s witty, but costly retort.

“Why you are gonna pay for that remark you little faerie!” The bushy haired goon said as he and his friends charged in.

Kaleb tried to throw a punch but missed. He was sent careening to the ground by the tallest gang member. Within seconds a flurry of fists began pummeling his body as he tried desperately to shield his face from the oncoming blows.

“Kaleb!” Brad said as he ran in and gave one of the older boys a hard kick in the ribs. The impact seemed to have little effect on the stocky kid who continued to give Kaleb a brutal thrashing.

Brad’s counterattack had not gone unnoticed. Within a split second, the boy with spiked hair and three missing front teeth stood up then lunged forward as he planted his bony fist straight into Brad’s face. Although badly beaten, Kaleb was able to wiggle out of the assault to shield his friend from further attacks.

Seconds later, there came a loud series of barks followed by a low, menacing growl. The dog the duo had just saved had returned. But this time it was not alone.

“Easy boy. Let me handle these inbred turds.”

Silhouetted against the waning sun, stood the outline of what appeared to be a slender figure with long hair and tight-fitting leggings. Kaleb and Brad looked up and saw the person in question come into focus. She looked to be roughly the same age as the boys who just attacked them. Her eyes had a greenish tint and her hair was a reddish brown. Her skin was somewhat pale with a hint of freckling on her face.

“Who are you calling inbred turds, you little bitch!” the boy with the puffy hair bellowed.

Ignoring the insult, the mysterious girl glanced over at a trash bin and broom. With the level of grace befitting a feline, she deftly grabbed the trash can lid then the broom and promptly snapped off the bristles using her left foot.

“Don’t just stand there you idiots, get her!” The four gang members came at her with all of their fury.

The girl locked her gazed on the middle-right puff-haired boy as she was about to get flanked on either side by the other three. With the flick of her arm she hurled the makeshift trash can shield at the leftmost kid striking him directly in the face. She fainted her attack on her initial target then swung the broom handle just below the kneecap of the stocky boy who was flanking from the right.

“ Holy shit! I mean,  _ crap _ …  did you see that?” Brad said in disbelief as his eyes went wide at what he and his friend were witnessing.

The remaining gang members were 'puffyhair' and the 'slim kid'. Slim tried to grab the girl, but was met with air instead. As he turned around, she had already recovered her shield and was ready for his counterattack. In a clumsy move, slim threw a sucker punch, only to have his fist meet a rather sturdy trash can lid. He let out an agonizing howl of pain just seconds before she whacked him hard on the head with the broomstick causing him to be knocked unconscious.

“Look out!” Cried Brad as he pointed towards her. But she could not react fast enough. The puffy-haired kid flung his fist directly into her face just as she turned around to see her attacker. The force of the blow caused her head to briefly snap back as the shield and broomstick fell from her hands.

“You ain’t so tough now ya little whore! In three secs I’m gonna unzip my fly and you’s is going to be suckin’ on something other than my fist.” The vulgar boy said as he stood over her crouched form with his legs splayed in a wide, menacing stance.

“You… you should...” Her voice stammered.

“ Should,  _ what?! _ ”

“...you should..n’t have...”

“Spill it, bitch! I haven’t got all day!”

“...you shouldn’t have gone...”

“ ...for my  _ HEAD _ !!”

The girl bellowed as she turned around then thrust her balled fist straight into the boy’s not-so manly bits. Within a split second, his face began to turn white as he groaned in horrific pain.

“By Balthazar’s might… my baaalls!” the puffed-haired boy said just seconds before he fell to the ground convulsing, until the contents from his stomach hurled onto the street.

“Ewww. Gross! What an idiot. Hasn’t anyone ever taught you to never get into a fight on a full stomach? What is that crap anyway? Halibut??”

“It.. it’s...”

But before he could finish his words, she grabbed the trash can lid then knocked him unconscious.

“I wasn’t talking to you, arsehole!” the girl said as she directed her gaze towards the toothless boy who was practically pissing his pants in fear.

“I asked _you_ a question, punk. Tell me what that is?”

“Y… you w… want me to...”

“...eat it? Weeell... how else are you gonna find out, hmm?”

Realizing he had no choice, spike crawled over and with the utmost reluctance on his face, took a sample of vomit with a single lap of his tongue.

“It tastes like...”

“Chicken??”

“Uhh. Yeah.”

She clocked his lights out too with the trash can lid. “Laaame! Next!”

The remaining conscious gang member knew he was completely out of his league and used what energy he could muster to beat a hasty retreat with no inclination to help his unfortunate comrades.

“Loyal to the end. With a friend like that, who needs enemas?” the girl said with a snarky laugh as she walked over towards the startled duo then extended her hand.

Brad looked up at the tall but slender girl whose delicate hand was in his field of vision. Without so much as a word, he reached out to shake it. Kaleb stood up then petted the girl’s dog in reassurance of his gratitude.

“Name’s Cindy. Who are you?”

“Uh. I’m Brad Pendragon,” he replied in a trembling, but otherwise confident voice.

Kaleb gave the dog some scratches as he held out his hand too. “I’m Kaleb. Kaleb Grimwald. That was amazing what you did!”

Cindy smiled and shook his hand as well. “Strong arm ya got there, Kaleb. But terrible form.”

“Whaaat?” He was stunned by the remark.

“Seriously, your form is awful. Why you couldn’t fight your way out of a match full of kindergartners.”

“Hey now! That’s my pal yer talkin’ about there,” Brad said defensively.

“I know, kid. But it’s the truth. Both you two need some lessons in street smarts. Isn’t that right, Bruno?” Cindy knelt down then hugged her dog who, in turn, gave her an approving lick on the face.

“What are we going to do with these guys?” Kaleb said while pointing at the unconscious gang members.

“Eh. The trash will take care of itself. Hey blondie, you got a bad shiner there. How about we go on over to my place and I’ll treat it for ya.”

“Brad knows some healing spells so he can probably fix it up himself.”

Brad protested. “Hold on. She saved us both. The least we oughta do is hang out a little.”

“ You mean, with a  _ girl _ ?” Kaleb mocked.

“And what’s so wrong with hanging out with a girl?” Cindy said as she balled up a fist and held it just inches from Kaleb’s nose.

“N… nothin. I didn’t mean anything by it, I swear!”

“Good! It’s settled then. Let’s go over to my place and maybe I’ll show you two losers a thing or two about hand-to-hand combat.”


	3. Chapter 3

Cynthia Waterstone was approximately four years older than the duo she just rescued. She felt bad for the boys, especially Brad, since neither of them appeared to have much in the way of street savvy. The trio navigated their way through the Eastern Commons until they came across a rundown row of flats.

“My pad is up the road ahead. And stop lookin’ at peoples’ faces. That’s a good way of startin’ a fight.”

Kaleb and Brad followed closely being careful to avert their gazes from the suspicious glares of the surrounding crowds. Once they arrived, Cynthia instructed them to take their shoes off and to enter the places quietly. The door opened and Bruno darted in as his untrimmed claws made a clicking sound across the rough wooden floor.

“Damn mutt!” She muttered.

Kaleb cautiously crept inside being careful to not make a sound. Brad soon followed, also trying hard not to make any unnecessary noises.

“Why all the sneaking around?” Kaleb asked.

Cynthia shook her head. “To avoid gettin’ the tar walloped outta us by pappy.”

Now Kaleb really felt frightened. What if his dad started looking for him? What if he lost track of time on how long he was gone. So many things went through his mind.

“Hey Kal. It’ll be okay. I just know it.” Brad assured his friend in a soft whisper.

“How come you so sure?”

Brad pointed towards what appeared to be a man sleeping in a rather smelly bed at the far end of the room. The man’s face was covered in salt-and-pepper facial hair as a puddle of drool dribbled out from his gaping mouth. Strangely, he barely made a sound.

Cynthia knelt down searching for something to wipe her father’s damp face with. She reached under the sheets, pulled out an empty dark glass bottle then rolled it under the bed. The soft clatter of glass banging on glass echoed throughout the room.

“Trust your friend. He’s right. Pappy’s gonna be sleepin’ it off for the next several hours.”

Each of the boys' took in the eclectic array of decorations that adorned the small flat. The walls were filled with portraits of sailing ships and lighthouses. On a small wooden coffee table by the bed, stood a picture of a young man in a sailor’s uniform who was standing next to a young woman in her bridal gown.

“Who’s the lady in the picture? Is she yer ma?” Brad queried as he strained his eyesight to get a better look.

“ _ Was. _ ”

Kaleb bowed his head. “Aww. I’m sorry.”

“Eh. I never really got a chance to know her. Pappy said she died when I was real little. Littler then both you two.”

Cynthia rummaged through the pantry cupboards hoping to find some medicinal ingredients for Brad’s injury. She managed to find some rosewood extract along with a vial of grawl potion. With the wave of her slender hand she beckoned for Brad to sit down at the small kitchen table.

“I think this will work. Just hold still while I apply the extract to the bruise.” Cynthia said as she began applying the ointment to Brad’s face. As she looked into his eyes, Brad couldn’t help but blush.

The treatment took less than a couple of minutes. Once she was done, the trio began quietly talking over the adventures they had that day. Kaleb and Brad shared their story about getting drunk while Cynthia explained how she went out to search for Bruno since he hadn’t come home during his usual time.

“Thanks for patching me up. My face is feeling better already.” Brad said with a grin.

“Anytime. You’re next, Kaleb. Or may I call you Kal?”

“Kal’s fine.”

“Good! Now take off yer shirt.”

Now Kaleb was the one who was blushing. “What??”

Brad couldn’t help to contain his laughter.

“I can’t treat your injuries if ya don’t take it off,” Cynthia scolded.

“But...”

The mop-haired boy relented then removed his garment as instructed. His back was awash in a sea of purple welts along with several cuts. But even at the age of ten, his frame was quite muscular.

“Damn, kid. You’ve got some tone on ya for someone yer age. If I didn’t know I swear you…”

She suddenly looked up with a frightened look on her face.

“ ... _ pappy? _ ”

Standing in the kitchen entrance with a bottle in his right hand, the scraggly-bearded man gazed at his daughter for a moment before taking a swig.

“Why that whelp’s back has taken more beatin’s than a dredge in a dwarf masters quarry.”

Kaleb swung around to get a look at Cynthia’s now-awake father. His gaze met the old man’s and for a moment, he felt like bolting away in panic.

“Pappy, I didn’t mean to bring these boys...”

“Now, there, there daughter-o-mine. I see you brought two scrappers home. That un’s gonna bes a fine un in the arena one day. Yes ye will. Whasser name boy?”

“My name?” Kaleb replied rhetorically.

“Ye be deaf er somthin?”

Brad stood up. “He’s Kaleb, sir. I’m Brad. Brad Pendragon.”

“Well. Tis might nice to meet yas two Brad and Kaleb. Dat shiner o yours shows you can slog with the best of ‘em.” The old man laughed as he staggered over towards the boys.

Suddenly, he reached out his hand. “Name’s Morty. People ‘round here call me Morty. I was the scourge of the Sea of Sorrows. A buccaneer, a corsair and a brigand to boot.”

Cynthia spoke softly in the boys’ ears. “What he’s tryin’ to say is that he was a pirate.”

“A real pirate? Wow!” Both boys’ said simultaneously.

The old man told tales of his adventures on the high seas as he began rummaging through the cupboards hoping to find an unopened bottle of rum. While her father’s gaze was briefly averted, his daughter quietly beckoned for her friends to follow. She pointed them to the small basement area as the trio disappeared down the narrow, creaky staircase.

“Is your dad gonna be pissed if he finds we absconded like that?” Kaleb asked.

“Nah. My ole man’s so drunk most of the time that he forgets what he said five minutes ago.”

“Hey. You said you were gonna teach us some of yer moves,” Brad interjected.

Cynthia smiled then waved for her friends to stand in the middle of her small, but neatly arranged room. She had few possessions save for the occasional odds and ends she had collected over the years. A jumbled pile of blankets served as her bed. The cobblestone floor felt damp and cold even with their shoes on.

“First thing you boys’ gotta learn is proper stance.” She stood in a crouched position with her feet planted far enough apart to allow for maximum range of motion. With a practice lesson, she began teaching Brad and Kaleb the basics of throwing and dodging punches. Afterward, she showed them some dodge-roll recovery techniques.

Winded from the physical exertion, Brad broached a question that had been on his mind since he and Brad first met her. “What’s with yer pops teaching ya all these fighting moves? It seems like somethin’ usually taught to guys.”

She laughed. “Eh. It’s ‘cause pappy wanted a boy and got me instead. At least that’s what he’s been remindin’ me of since as far back as I can remember.”

“Ellie!” A gravelly voice shouted from atop the staircase.

“ _Ellie?”_ Brad and Kaleb said in union.

Cynthia suddenly began to tremble upon hearing the name. “You twos had better go. I’ll lead yas out when I give the word, okay?”

“Cindy? What’s wrong.” Kaleb asked curiously.

“It’s nothin! Pappy’s just confused right now. Now you two just wait til I give the word.”

She went up the stairs to confront her father. He began questioning her about what she was doing with her newfound friends. Kaleb and Brad made sure they were not in the line of sight of her father as they stood off to the side of the stairs. Once the coast was clear, Cynthia tapped her foot on the wooden floor indicating that it was okay for them to exit the room.

“You boys’ best be gettin’ home. Maybe we can do this sometime later, okay?”

Brad looked at her, puzzled. “Who’s Ellie?”

Kaleb interjected, “I think that’s her mom’s name.”

Cynthia nodded as she ushered them out the door. “See ya two laters.”

“Tomorrow, then.” Brad turned around just as she smiled then closed the door.

_ Yes. Tomorrow.  _ She whispered to herself as tears began welling up in her eyes while she heard her father’s voice calling out her mother’s name once more.

The following day, Kaleb and Brad headed out towards their new friend’s flat. Kaleb told his father that they were just going down to the store to purchase a few goods. He wasn’t sure if his dad would believe the story, but nevertheless, he hoped it would provide a sufficient cover.

When they arrived at her place, they noticed her father was tending to the garden just outside the front doorway. He turned and looked at the two boys then beckoned them to come on over.

“Well ya little rugrats. Commin’ fer another lesson, ey?”

Puzzled by the question, Kaleb responded, “what kind of lesson are you talkin about?”

“Bah! Ya can’t fool ole Morty. I knows what ya came here fors… ya cames heres to gets some fightin’ lessons from my pup. Am I right?”

“Y… yessir,” Brad said apprehensively as he and his friend carefully wandered over to greet a noticeably more sober man.

“Good! Cause I’ms gonna be the one teachin’ yas three today.” Morty said with a lopsided grin that revealed a row of plaque-covered teeth where one of the top teeth was missing. “Sissy! Gets yer tail out here. Dem boys are here.”

Moments later, the front door opened, Cynthia stepped out wearing what appeared to be a ragged set of clothes that looked as if they hadn’t been washed in over a month.

“Hey! You boys up for some punishment?” She said with a laugh.

Brad and Kaleb nodded then headed through the door along with her father. Once they made their way to the basement, Morty made a quick detour as he grabbed a couple of dueling sabers that adorned the wall in his living quarters.

“I taught ‘er everthin’ I know,” the old ex-pirate said as he swung one of the sabers in midair. “Well, almost everythin’. It’s just that...”

“...he wanted a son and got me instead.” Cynthia finished off her father’s sentence.

“Aye.” He huffed then beckoned for the boys to stand around in a circle.

Morty gave Brad and Kaleb some basic pointers in hand-to-hand fighting stances. He was very impressed by how quickly Kaleb adapted his reflexes to unexpected situations. Brad, on the other hand, took a bit longer to catch on.

“Yous rats are soon gonna learns how to wield a blade. But first, yis has to best me own pup before I’s hands ya such a weapon.”

His daughter did not hold back on either of them. She demonstrated several basic unarmed fighting stances and was more than happy to dish out some punishments of her own. By days’ end, both boys received a collection of bruises and scrapes that each hoped would, hopefully, go unnoticed by their respective fathers.

**Author's Note:**

> *Certain parts of this story are loosely based on true-life events that involved the wife of a lighthouse keeper. The tragic circumstances surrounding the lighthouse keeper's wife served as an inspiration for developing this novella.
> 
> *Horror at the Lighthouse by Janko  
> (https://www.sailingeurope.com/blog/horror-at-the-lighthouse)


End file.
